


The Pajumu Saga

by BuboMuzziusFTW



Category: Newsies (1992)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleep talking, generally being adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:39:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuboMuzziusFTW/pseuds/BuboMuzziusFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mush is talking in his sleep again, and apparently about "pajumus". Blush fluff with no real plot.<br/>Sort of stared out as an inside joke, then became this... I don't even know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pajumu Saga

**Author's Note:**

> Hey... First little newsies ficlet thing. Plus Bubo here just wanted to say hi to y'all's.
> 
> ... As you were.

"The Pajumus, Blink!"

Kid Blink liked sleeping. A lot. But, so did all the all the other newsies, and it would have to be him who dealt with the problem at hand, and not just because he was the first one woken up.

"Bliiiiink... Where's the pajumus?"

Blink swore under his breath, finally rolling over and considering his options.

Mush was talking in his sleep again. About 'pajumus', apparently, and very loudly. Anyway, it was way too early to have him waking anyone else up and-

"Damnit, Blink, I know you're awake. Give him the Goddamn pajumus."

"Shut it Race, I'm trying to get back to sleep..."

"You deserve it Snipes. You steal from me, I steal your sleep."

"Will the both of you just--"

"No! I want the pajumus!"

Blink slowly sat up during the oddly quiet pause that followed, sighing. He really wasn't in the mood for this, but there he was, slowly getting out of his bunk to try and see if there was anything he could possibly do to get every one to shut up.

"Good. Just give your boyfriend his pajumus and be done with it..." 

"He's not my boyfriend." 

"They're my pajumus though..."

"Yeah, yeah..."

"Shut up, Race!"

"Who asked you!"

"Who's got a boyfriend?"

"Go back to sleep Skitts."

"Why do I need pants? I'll just wear--"

"The pajumus. You've told me, Mush." 

It suddenly hit Blink that he'd said that out loud, to someone who was very clearly asleep, in the middle of the room and in front of a few more people than had been initially awake. Fuck. If it wasn't for the fact that the lodge was nearly pitch black, it would have been very obvious that he was blushing.

"What was that Blink?"

"Go back to sleep. All of you."

"Well, all of us except Mush, yeah?"

"No! He's just sleep talking again, Skitts, and I was going to try to get him to stop. Go to sleep."

He growled slightly at the ominous sound of Racetrack cackling behind him, and kept on towards Mush's bunk, trying very hard to just ignore the conversation behind him

"Bliiiiiiiink... Pajumus?"

"They're adorable."

"I'll bet a nickel Blink objects in 5, 4, 3..."

"Will you shut up, Race! And no, I am not adorable--"

"Ha! Pay up."

"I never took your bet!"

"Race... What are you betting now?"

"Who woke Jack up?"

"But... The pajumus. I miss them..."

"What even are pajumus?"

"Hell if I know!"

"Damn it, guys!" Blink sighed, leaning against the frame of the bunks Mush slept in. "Just go to sleep!"

"Geez... What'd you guys do to Blink? It's too early..."

"Jack's right."

"But this is quality entertainment! You haven't even seen the half of it."

"What's happening?"

"But it's cold..."

"Mush is talking in his sleep again. Blink was trying to help. People aren't helping..."

"Is it my fault he gets all offended?

"I'm not offended!"

"Yeah, but your clearly bothered and--

"I know you're hot, but pajumus..."

Blink grimaced, muttering under his his breath, and feeling some horrible combination of fuming and unbelievably flustered.  
"Mush, stop it. NOW."

"Hot and bothered, eh? What have you been doing to Blink?"

Blink would have been completely fine killing Jack Kelly at that moment if it meant he could just disappear for a while. He sighed shakily, gritting his teeth and focusing hard on what he was doing and not what anyone said behind him as he pulled his feet up onto the bunk beneath Mush, thanking some sort of god he would never actually believe in for the fact that the one in that bunk was still miraculously asleep.

There was some more conversation he pointedly ignored, then a sudden crash behind him, and the kind of yelp only a Racetrack can make when trying to hide surprise and minor terror. Blink smiled to himself, reaching up to shake Mush's shoulder.

"Hey, wake up. Mush..."

"He already called you hot. Just leave him be and soak it- Jesus, fine! I'm shutting up!"

"That's a lie, Race."

"Well then, what are you doing that for?"

"Come on, Mush. Just... For me?

"Gimme the pajumus! I'm not going to just..."

Blink struggled to stay up for a minute, as Mush shifted onto his side, managing to somehow catch Blink's arm in the process and pull it close against his chest.

"Mush! Damnit, I'm going to need my arm..."

He, naturally, just responded with some garbled nonsense about pajumus, puppies and cuddling, and rolled a bit further over, so that Blink was almost hanging by his arm. Perfect. 

"Hey! Mush! Wake up and let go of me! I need my sleep too..."

"Wow. You'd think he'd recognize his boyfriend's need for beauty sleep in order to be his fabulous self every day. So inconsiderate."

"Would it kill you to help, Race?"

"Yes, because I'm being a good boy and going to sleep like you said."

"You... What will I do with you."

"The question is what you'll do with Mush."

"Wait, what?"

"Shhh... I'm trying to sleep."

Blink could practically feel the smirk Race was giving him, and he just shook his head, before hauling himself up into Mush's bunk. 

This maneuver should have made things easier, but no. Mush apparently doesn't need any of that logic business getting in the way of his pajumus and sleep habits. Somehow, he'd gotten Blink to eventually end up half slipping, half being pulled flat on his back, mostly sprawled out over Mush while his arm was still firmly in the other's grasp. If he still hadn't gotten enough leverage to free his arm, he wouldn't have stayed like that. He might have even dragged Mush back to his bed, as horrible an idea as that was. But since Race had managed to finally shut himself up for this long, that probably meant that everyone else was asleep, or well on their way back to sleep, and Blink felt somewhat better about just giving up and staying in Mush's bed, and curling up against him, so that the two of them could fit comfortably.

A small smile spread across Mush's face as he waited for Blink to settle himself down. Of course, he'd been awake all along, but it still surprised him, after all these times, that Blink still fell for the same tricks and believed he just talked in his sleep. Really, he was just lonely some nights, but Blink would never have to know that... He sighed, opening his eyes to look quickly at the back of the other's head, his smile brighter than before. Sometimes, he wondered how talented he had to be to con another newsie, who pretty much made a life off lying. But then again, sometimes it was just in his best interest to just snuggle up against his friend, and consider himself the luckiest guy around.


End file.
